[unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this program is to provide the training needed for a successful investigative career in hematology. This Training Program has provided training to 60 current or past post-doctoral scientists and physicians. Of these, a large portion are or have been in academic medicine or science and many continue in clinical or basic science research. During the current funding period, 8 trainees were supported including 6 new trainees. Of the 5 PhDs, 4 continue in academic positions, and one supervises clinical research in industry. Of the 3 MDs, one has entered an academic position and 2 remain in training. The program is centered in the Hematology/Oncology Unit at the University of Rochester Medical Center but is interdepartmental and multidisciplinary. The program will be directed by Dr. Charles Francis, Director of the Program in Thrombosis and Hemostasis and by a Co-director, Dr. Craig Mullen, Chief of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology. Post-doctoral training will include intensive, focused 2 or 3 year training in hematology research with didactic coursework, lectures, seminars, and a close mentoring relationship with a faculty member. All trainees in clinical research will complete a basic didactic training program provided by the Rochester Clinical Research Curriculum supported by a K30 Award that will include courses in research ethics, scientific communications, grant writing and technology transfer. Either PhD or MD trainees may pursue basic research in the laboratory of one of the faculty. Two pre-doctoral trainees will be supported in faculty laboratories. Each trainee will be matched with a mentor by the Executive Committee, and research will be monitored by a supervisory committee. The mentoring relationship between faculty and trainee is emphasized, and the faculty are committed to providing the necessary support, encouragement and resources necessary to begin an independent investigative career. Trainees will provide feedback about the program which will also be evaluated by an Advisory Committee. Trainees are recruited from the Hematology/Oncology Fellowhip programs and from PhD candidates in the Departments of Biochemistry and Biophysics, Pathology and Microbiology and Immunology. The faculty are committed to an individualized, multidisciplinary approach to training new investigators in hematology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]